This invention relates generally to an automatic web threading apparatus and, in particular, to an improved threading apparatus for use with a magnetic tape transport which includes a replaceable supply reel of magnetic tape and directing the end of the magnetic tape to a tape drive mounted take-up reel onto which the tape is wound.